The Fires of Tomorrow
by AMMO121
Summary: Iggy may be a Dragon Slayer but he's not anything special. At least that's what he led his fellow guild members to believe.
1. Prologue

To tell you the truth, no one at Fairy Tail thought much of Iggy.

They knew that he was a Dragon Slayer, even if some are skeptical, and that he was different than any of the Slayers they have met before. He doesn't use defensive, hell they don't even know if he can use any defense spells.

But there's no denying that he's best damn medic they ever seen, skills unmatched by anyone in any guild. Some even think he could bring the dead back to life on a good day, if he wanted to, that was.

He showed up at Fairy Tail one stormy night when he was about ten years of age. The Guild Master took a shine to the sarcastic boy quickly and the rest is history. The red head was a member within a weeks' time and perfectly happy in his new home.

At least that's what they all thought.

While his fellow guild members might not think of him as a powerful wizard or that he could even hope to take out some of the villains they face. They do know that they would take on the world for his sake, just like they would any other member of their family away from family. Iggy might not have much to offer for the love that he receives from these powerful people but he does what he does best, he heals.

Now, maybe that wasn't enough, because being there is not always _enough_.

Iggy was lost.

Iggy has lost.

Iggy lost his family twice over.

He doesn't plan letting it happen again, he'll protect them.

Even if it kills him.

* * *

Next chapter should be over 1,000 words so don't worry. I would love it if y'all reviewed.


	2. I am Nveryioth

A/N: I just want to say that I have lots of plans for this story. That and I'm always up for suggestions and ideas, so just through those out at me! Oh, and I was wondering. What do guys think of Natsu-Iggy Brotherly fluff? I can't get the idea out of my head! ^^ enjoy!

* * *

_I was crying._

_I don't know why but it must have been something impotent. My chest – my heart - feels as someone had ripped out part of my **very being**._

_The darkness is a forever and always presence surrounding me. I know that I put on foot in front of another but I just can't **see** myself_ _move_. _I don't know how or why my sight has abandoned me but I knew it had something to do with demons in the back of my mind; the same ones that cause me to wake up screaming. _

_I'm still crying as I stumbled on my tiny little legs, I land in a puddle of mud with a splash and don't bother getting up. My sobs double in strength and hot wet tears mix with the down pour as they roll off my check. I have no will left to be able to push myself up, so I just laid there waiting for death to sweep me away. _

_I don't know how long I lay there, days could have passed for all I cared, - I had long sence ran out or tears - but I finally opened my eyes when I felt the world shake. Well, it was more like vibrating then shake, but you get my point. The quakes were followed by a loud boom, like thunder in the sky. And at first that's what I thought it was, just thunder to go with the deadly storm that was overhead. It was only when the rumble repeated its self -coming closer and closer - every few seconds only to be followed by more body shaking earthquake. Ripples formed on the puddle that I was have submerged in and I could feel my heart beat a little faster. _

_I could could feel the overwhelming presence of the monster as it stands above me, and wondered idly if I was finally going to put out of my misery. Was this large monster going gobble my tiny little body up in one bite? Was this going to be the end of me?_

_"Hmm, are you dead, little one?" The voice was hot chocolate, a warm blanket and a hot fire all rolled into one. Not that it wasn't one of the most terrorizing things that had ever past through my ears before in my short six years of life. My terror doesn't stop my curiosity from taking over and so I turn my head up and towards the voice. Not that it did me any good. _

_My movement must have been enough of an answer for the creature for in the next second I lifted off the ground. I let out a startled yell and struggle fruitlessly in reaction, and it's not for a fear of hights._

_"Now let's have none of that," I'm set - with a suprizenly amount of gentleness - down in what I guess had to be the large creatures other palm. "You'll just end up hurting you self, something that would cause us both a lot of trouble."_

_The rain has suddenly ceased and my brain is still having trouble comprehending what was truly going on. I'm pulled from my thoughts by the booming voice once again._

_"Would you mind telling me your name or am I damed to forever refure to you as 'child'?" It shouldn't have been funny, I shouldn't have laughed, but it was and I did. It was as if someone had pulled at a string and unraveled everything. It started with a small giggle that I tried to smother with my hand and quickly turned in hysterical laughter. Then came the tears, I could not tell you if they from some unknown sadness or the new found happieness. Through my giggles and hiccups I manage to breathlessly say my name, that lapagans only part of me that I knew. _

_"Iggy, m-my name it Iggy."_

_"Well Iggy, it is nice to make your acquaintance," There was unmistakable smile in his voice. "And know that I know your name it would be terribly impolite of me not to returne the favore. You see, I go by many a names. From Vollenth the Worrier to Tanuth the Tender, but you may call me what all my friends do." _

_'**Nveryioth**.' _


End file.
